


Cabin Fever

by cloudings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Proximity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Trapped, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudings/pseuds/cloudings
Summary: "We're trapped! We're fucking trapped!" Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head and turning away in disbelief. "I'm trapped in a fucking love-cabin with Harry Potter!"Harry and Draco end up trapped in a twisted, perverted, and royally fucked up house in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, also known as a Love-Cabin. Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like.RE-UPLOAD!!





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this story may seem familiar to some of you. i uploaded this fic about two years ago but it unfortunately got deleted at over 30,000 hits ))): so here it is again! thanks so much for reading!

“Can't fucking stand it, can you, Potter?” Draco laughed and shook his head. “The idea of spending five minutes with me, let alone two bloody hours. Remind me  _ why  _ McGonagall is making us do this utter crap?”

He walked as far away from Harry as he could while still being able to talk to him without shouting. Potter looked terrible, he noted, despite having just  _ won a war _ and everything. 

“Because she feels that I could be a good influence on you in order to get you back on track in the school year. Believe me, I've no idea why it had to be me.” Harry sighed, looking around at the scenery and not recognising a thing. “And,” he paused, “I don't mean to cause worry or anything, but I think we might be lost.”

“ _ Lost _ ? Potter, are you mad? Did you do this for– for revenge or something?”

“Me? What've I done wrong? I was only following Hagrid’s directions!”

“What've you done wrong? Only gone and gotten us lost in the middle of the bloody Forbidden Forest! You should've known better than to take a map from that oaf! Give me that thing.” He snatched the parchment out of his hands, ignoring the way that the other boy scowled. “You've had it the wrong way around!” he shouted. “Trust a Gryffindor.”

Harry sighed and shrugged. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it up, ready to cast a spell to signal that they needed help.

“What on earth are you doing?” Draco whispered, walking towards him and looking around warily. He frowned at him. This was the closest he had stood to the man in... A long while. “Do you want to get us killed? Magic will only attract the creatures of the forest. I would've thought you'd be a bit smarter now,” he said sharply, Harry nodding when he realised Draco was right. Draco hated how Potter didn’t care at all that he’d been proved wrong.

“Fine. Grab my arm. I'll apparate us back to the castle.”

“You can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds, Potter.” He rolled his eyes, not even looking up at Harry as he spoke to him. 

“How do you know we’re still on Hogwarts grounds?” Harry countered. “Look, I won't apparate us to the castle, just a warm place nearby. Everywhere in Hogsmeade would be closed now, and it’d take too long to walk back to the castle from there. It’s Winter and it's night and I'd really like it if I  _ didn't  _ freeze to death tonight.”

“You'd probably just come back again anyway.” Draco rolled his eyes and glared down at Harry’s arm before sighing and giving in, hooking their arms together. 

The next thing he knew, they were on the freezing, snowy ground outside of a cozy looking cabin. It looked more appealing at that moment than anything Draco had ever seen before. It radiated warmth and comfort, and he knew anything that was in there could be better than the damp and dirty ground. Draco stood up and began to slowly head up to it. His pace was careful and cautious, wand drawn, ready to counter any attacks. 

“Where are we?” he asked, turning and eyeing Potter, who pushed himself up and walked forward in a far more reckless manner, not even taking a second to breath in his surroundings.

“No clue.” He shrugged. “I went to the closest place with heat.”

“Wh– and that could've very well been the inside of a troll’s arsehole!” He glared at him and sighed. “Right, open it. We have to get in soon.”

Harry just stared at him. 

“What? You got us here, you have to solve our problem. So, you do everything practical while I think of a logical answer to this.”

“I did forget that you were incapable of opening doors, Malfoy,” he sneered. Walking to the door, he pressed his back to the wall beside it and turned the knob. He pushed the door open, keeping himself hidden against the wall. The doorway was clear, leaving Malfoy in the perfect line of sight to shoot a curse inside. “Anything in there?” 

Draco shook his head after a moment, wand remaining drawn as he crept forward. He slowly stepped inside, being sure to keep as quiet as possible, years of experience of having to be light on his feet helping him now. Harry took his wand out of his pocket hastily, wanting to see what was inside for himself. They looked around warily once both of them were inside, silently noting the scenery of the room. 

All of the walls were bright pink, matching the carpets. A red rug in the shape of a heart was placed in front of a large bed, which had a light wooden frame and a pink mattress, accompanied by a purple quilt and plush pillows. Bookshelves made from wood matching the bed decorated the room in places where it looked blank. In the corner stood a fridge, a small wooden chair and a bin, next to another door. They both assumed it was a bathroom. 

“This looks like a love-cabin,” Harry mumbled. At the silence that accompanied his comment, he turned to see Draco’s reaction. Draco looked the most confused that Harry had ever seen him, with furrowed brows and pursed lips. Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he saw Draco’s curious expression.

“What on earth is that?”

“It's like a place where people go to, y’know, do it. They were quite frequent in some of the video tapes my Muggle family had.”

Draco sneered. He didn’t want to think about what sort of messed up video tapes Potter and his Muggle family had been watching. “That's disgusting. Why on earth would people wish to do…  _ that  _ in the middle of nowhere?”

Harry shrugged. “Guess some people just get off on it.”

Their eyes met for a moment and Draco stuttered on his words, about to speak when the sound turned into a yelp. A loud bang came from the entrance, and they both panicked when they realised that the front door had slammed shut by itself, with far too much force than the wind could’ve managed, even in the harsh winter. Draco scurried to it, grabbing the knob and shaking it, groaning when the door didn't open. 

“ _ Alohomora! _ ” he cast, kicking it when it continued to stick. “Bloody hell. It won't budge.” Harry sighed. 

“Calm down, Malfoy.” He walked to him, trying to open the stubborn entrance himself. “Stand back.”

Malfoy did so, flinching as Harry cast a  _ Bombarda!  _

“We’re trapped. We’re fucking trapped!” Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head and turning away in disbelief. “I'm trapped in a fucking  _ love-cabin  _ with Harry Potter!”

“Hey! I'm not exactly thrilled either, but I think the best thing to do is to not freak out,” Harry told him, attempting to calm himself down at the very same time.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to take a better look around the place. He trekked over to the extra door, revealing a bathroom inside. Just as he'd predicted. Looking around, it seemed that the only normal thing about the bathroom was the toilet. The rest was a deep, crimson-red with black outlines, the walls shining in the light and trapping heat inside. It was sweltering inside there. The toilet was just plain black, completely normal, though Harry wasn’t sure how one could make a loo fucked up in the first place. He opened one of the cabinets above the sink, his reflection in it basically begging him to, only to shut it again with such force, Harry thought it was a wonder that the mirror on it hadn't broken. Harry had never seen  _ one  _ dildo, never mind four rows full. He was relieved that Draco hadn't followed him in there. That would have made things awkward.

More awkward than they were already, anyway.

He closed the door after stepping out and noticed Draco looking through the books on the shelves with a rather pained expression.

“What's with the face?” He strolled over to the fridge, peering inside.

“Well aside from the obvious, Potter, it seems that I can't even distract myself by reading. All of these are apparently erotic novels,” he scoffed. Draco moved behind him after putting a book back, wanting to see what the contents of the fridge were as well. “Honestly, who cares about how many shades of grey there are?”

“Right,” Harry mumbled, not really listening to him. 

The fridge held four things. Two small bottles containing a clear liquid that neither of them trusted, a plate of ham sandwiches, and a box full of things labelled ‘dick-cicles.’ 

Harry heard Malfoy’s stomach rumble. He frowned and looked down, then at the bed. 

“It's late. We should sleep,” he spoke up. “I really don't trust anything in this, but we can think about eating in the morning.” He walked to the bed, sitting down on the left-hand side.

“And what exactly do you propose of the sleeping arrangements?” Malfoy shut the door to the refrigerator. “I'm not getting undressed.”

“Nobody is asking you to.” Harry shrugged as he pulled off his sweatshirt. “But I don't want to get all sweaty. So, I'm sleeping in my undies. You do whatever you want to.” He placed his sweater down on the floor, ignoring Draco’s grunt of disapproval, and began unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. 

“Well... do you move around a lot in your sleep? And do you snore? If I'm going to sleep in the same bed as you, I'd at least like to not be disturbed.”

“I don't move around a lot,” he lied, “and I don't snore.” He threw his shirt and tie on top of his jumper, giving Draco the perfect view of his toned torso. Not that he was looking or anything.

“Right...well...” he said, and then, not wanting to seem cowardly, began to strip of his own clothing. Unlike Potter, he folded up his clothes neatly and opened one of the drawers of the bedside table to put them in, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when he saw what was already in there. Putting his clothing aside, he pulled out a large container full of a clear looking substance, and a small, pink, electronic device, a cord coming out of it which was attached to a switch with five dials -  _ off, low, medium, high, very high.  _

Looking over at Potter, who was already under the covers and facing away from him, he cleared his throat. “Potter? Do you have any idea what the purpose of this is?”

As Harry turned, Draco saw what he was fearing most. A bright blush and wide eyes, previously squinted because of his lack of glasses. 

“I- Uh,” Harry stuttered, not sure how to explain. “The pink thing. Um, it's called a vibrator. It, well, vibrates. It's very popular among Muggles,” he struggled. “You put it inside of yourself. Or someone else. And flip the switch. It makes them feel good.”

If Draco was red before, he must’ve looked like the flag of Gryffindor by this point. 

“How do you know all of this?” Draco slowly put the items back in the drawer. 

“Dean and Seamus. They're very... open about their sex life,” he sighed. 

Draco nodded and tried his best to not think about those two. Or the items. Or anything at all.

“Are there toothbrushes and such in the bathroom?” he asked, not wanting to go to sleep without brushing his teeth. 

Harry nodded, remembering that he needed to do it himself. “Yeah, I think there are.” He jumped out of the bed and they both walked there together, Harry noticing that the lights turned on automatically when the door opened. 

Draco stood right in front of the sink, inspecting his toothbrush of choice. Harry thought he was too fussy, but he did have to admit that using a toothbrush that somebody else had already used  _ did  _ sound a bit gross. Reaching his own arm around Draco to grab another brush, he felt a pressure against his crotch area and noticed how the blond’s body went immediately stiff. He stepped backwards as Malfoy choked out a “ _ Sorry, _ ” and Harry wondered if that was the first time he'd heard him say that. 

“Don't worry about it,” Harry mumbled, but was feeling slightly confused. The emotion replaced itself with a bad intuition when Draco reached for the cabinet above the sink. He opened it and practically screeched, jumping back. He bumped into Harry due to his shock, who then proceeded to bump into the side of the shower wall. They both ended up on the floor, rubbing their injuries and thanking any God that was out there that nobody else had been around to see that embarrassing moment. Draco was sat in between both of Harry’s legs, and all Harry could feel was the weight of Malfoy’s lower back on his crotch, making him flush. This entire situation was less than ideal. 

Draco scrambled to get up, making sure his face remained hidden from Harry’s sight. He grabbed one of the toothbrushes again and looked around. 

“Where's... Potter, where's the fucking toothpaste?” He kept his head down. “The drawers are filled with that- those things.” He shut the cabinet door and shivered.

“Um.” Harry shrugged, standing up slowly. “I don't know,” he said quietly, looking back up at the cabinet again. He reached up to it, suspicious. They wouldn’t have provided toothbrushes with no toothpaste, after all. He grabbed one of the phallic objects and took in his spare hand a large, pink dildo, and he realised, with disdain and disgust, the function. He looked up at Malfoy, seeing his face red and his hair messy and it was the first time Harry had seen him so off guard. The blond was staring down at the fake cock, looking as if he was about to be sick. Harry was momentarily confused by  _ why  _ he looked like that, when he realised that he had been too busy staring at Draco’s face to realise that toothpaste was oozing out of the slit on the dildo.

Harry took a deep breath before applying some of the product on his toothbrush of choice, then looked up at Draco, who stubbornly shook his head. “I'll pass,” he mumbled. “One night and morning will do me no harm,” he told him, before walking back to the bed. He slipped under the covers hastily, beginning to feel more cold now that it was dark and no lights were on around them.

Once Harry had finished in the bathroom he stumbled back into the main room, closing the door behind him. After blowing out the candles, he slipped into bed beside the blond. 

Draco sighed as he got disturbed by Harry making such a ruckus. Once they were both settled, Draco tried to go to sleep immediately, whereas Harry went for a more friendly approach, mumbling, “Sweet dreams, Malfoy.”

  
  


A pressure against his ass woke him up. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew that it was still dark outside. Draco’s eyes widened as he next realised there were cold, nimble fingers gliding across his skin and hot breath against the back of his neck. 

“P-Potter,” he whispered, trying to wake him up, mostly confused as to what was happening. He twisted his upper body slightly in an attempt to look at the other man but lost all composure as Harry rocked his hips, rubbing his crotch against him. 

Draco gasped as he felt it. His face heated and he covered his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing down, hating that he was getting worked up, a twitch in his crotch and a heat pooling in his abdomen.

Potter must have been having a particularly energetic dream, judging by the way that he was humping him. Probably thinking of the Weasley girl, Draco thought. He scoffed.

Word that Potter had had a girlfriend had spread like wildfire. It had annoyed Draco to a point where he couldn’t stay in the same room as Pansy for more than five minutes before he had to scream at the girl to shut up about it.

Draco felt like laughing, despite the situation. It would undoubtedly ruin Potter’s relationship if this got out. This was the perfect blackmail material, actually. Maybe Potter having a wet dream was Draco’s stroke of luck.

_ Or maybe not.  _ Draco gasped as he heard Potter grunt and a hand on his thigh pulled his legs apart. He didn’t know what to do with himself as he felt the outline of Potter’s cock brush lightly against his balls.

A small part of him almost felt  _ lucky.  _ He felt that he should be able to brag about having The Boy Who Lived dry-humping  _ his  _ thigh and not some ginger weasel bint. Of course, the point stood that it wasn’t even him that Potter was thinking about; he was just convenient. He didn’t know why that pissed him off so much.

Harry’s thrusts got harsher, and Draco heard the bed squeaking, but that was the last thing he worried about. He felt furious that he could hear himself as well.

His own pants and whimpers spilling out of his mouth, he gripped the bedsheets tightly as he tilted his head back and his eyes slipped shut, as he bit his lip and spread his legs further for Potter while he began to take his own pleasure from the situation.

He was too tired and wrapped up in the feeling to think of reasons to stop. 

Potter must’ve been content with the width between Draco’s legs because his hand slid up from his thigh to his hair, gripping it tightly and unconsciously forcing him to bare his neck. Harry leaned forward and bit Draco’s neck, making the blond shiver and whimper. Harry followed up by sucking over the patch of skin he bit, continuing to roll his hips.

“Potter,” Draco mumbled. “Ha- Har... Potter...” 

He felt Harry’s thrusts slow and he was momentarily concerned that he’d woken him up, but that disappeared when he heard a long, quiet groan from behind him, and felt the pressure that was previously pressed firmly against his arse die down.

Harry let out a sigh of content before dropping his hands and rolling over, away from Draco. 

Consequently, Draco was left with an uncomfortable boner and some serious questions to ask himself.

Noticing some sunlight leak in from one of the barred windows, Draco concluded that it was at least seven o’clock, and people would definitely be looking for them at this point. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring down angrily at his blatant boner. Standing up, he thought himself luckier than Potter was. The other man wouldn’t be able to wear his underwear comfortably now that he had soiled them. He chuckled. 

Draco walked to the bathroom and sighed after seeing that there was no lock. He closed it and pulled his underwear off, placing them on top of the rim of the sink. He leaned into the shower and turned it on, gritting his teeth when he saw there was no option to turn the water to cold. 

He was trying his best to ignore his boner. 

He stepped in and let the water glide over his pale body, tilting his head back to push the water into his hair. Licking his lips, he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some out onto his palm, then placed the bottle back and rubbed it into his hair, wishing he had cold water to cool him down.

Of course, the thoughts he was having of the boy in the next room did not help his arousal at all. He hadn’t ever thought of Potter’s sexuality before. He didn’t usually spend much time pondering over things like that. His own sexuality, though... He forbade himself to even touch the subject. A Malfoy could not be anything  _ but  _ straight if they wanted to stay in the family. Of course, he thought it was weird when he was younger that he never got crushes on girls, but once he found out that boys sometimes liked other boys, he didn’t allow himself to think about it again.

He would ask why he should start now, but there was the lingering reminder that he got hard from a cock against his arse hanging right above him.

He washed out all of the shampoo after a couple of minutes and replaced it with matching brand conditioner. Biting his lip, he took a deep breath before taking the body wash and rubbing it over his chest. Gliding the soap back over his neck and collarbones, he reminded himself of Harry’s bite, and wondered if it had left a mark. He sighed as he felt himself get harder at the idea and thought it best to not fight against it anymore. He just hoped that Potter was still asleep.

Stepping back under the stream of water, he washed out the conditioner and began to run his hands over his body again, trailing his fingers down his torso slowly to tease himself before grasping the base of his cock. A shudder escaped his lips and he gulped before slowly moving his wrist, stroking himself. 

“A-Ah... Shit...” He leaned back against the wall, resting his head against it. His fingers grazed the tip and he shivered, knotting his eyebrows together and wrapping his fingers around the girth again.

He thought of what Potter had said, about people putting things up their arses. How would that feel? Obviously good enough, otherwise what would the point be? 

He imagined himself. Himself and Potter. Potter would lead him onto the bed and spread his legs, like he had done a while ago, and run his tongue over Draco’s thighs before moving to his cock. It would be amazing, he thought, Potter’s mouth would be warm against him, he'd shudder and moan and then Potter would move down- down to his arse. He'd smack and bite the cheeks. Roughly. Then he would take his tongue and lick, over his—

He squeezed his cock lightly before jerking it in his hand slowly, gasping. His hand movements quickened and he felt his knees weaken as he released a loud moan, cheeks flushed and air thick.

It wasn't that Draco was inexperienced, he was just sensitive. So when his cum spilled out of his dick and over his fist and the floor so soon into the session, it didn't really surprise him. 

He balanced out his breathing after a moment and cleared his throat. He felt dirty. 

He almost always did after masturbating, but even  _ more  _ so now that he’d done it to the thought of a guy.

And that guy just so happened to be  _ Harry-fucking-Potter.  _

He pushed himself away from the wall, perhaps using a bit too much force. He had misjudged his strength after most of it had just been used to pleasure himself. The next thing he knew he was experiencing a fair amount of pain in his ass, which he had so elegantly fallen on. 

He groaned in pain and hissed, grabbing onto a bar that was attached to the side of the shower and pulling himself up. He rubbed his arse cheek and sighed. He hated this place even more.

Draco turned the shower off and slid the door open, grabbing hold of a towel and rubbing himself down before wrapping it around his waist and limping out. He paused to take a look at himself in the large mirror next to the sink, just the right size for him. His neck was so obviously marked with a large purple taint that he blushed when he saw it. Turning his body around he saw another bruise- one that hurt a lot more. On his right arse cheek he could see the redness from where he fell. He sighed and shook his head, stumbling over to the door and opening it. 

He first noticed that Potter wasn't in bed anymore and bit his lip in anticipation. He really hoped that he hadn't been loud, but he couldn't know for sure. He closed the door behind him and saw the man at the fridge, wand pointed at something inside that Draco couldn't see. He stopped when he looked up and saw him, and Draco could have  _ sworn  _ that he checked him out.

Probably his imagination.

“Bottom drawer,” Potter stuttered. “There's clothes and underwear and things in the bottom drawer.” He pointed to the bedside table on his side of the bed - not that they had  _ sides  _ because it wasn't  _ their bed - _ and Draco nodded, only now noticing that Harry was wearing only a robe. It looked comfortable, yet sleazy. Definitely not something Draco would recommend wearing. 

He limped over to the drawer before sitting down on the bed to give himself a break, glaring back at Potter when he heard him  _ laugh. _

“What's so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Have fun in there, did you?” Harry bit his lip to stop a smile. Draco’s eyes widened.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re—”

“Right, forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious as to why a guy who just had a shower in a room filled with  _ dildos  _ has a limp.” He raised an eyebrow and Draco gasped in offence.

“I  _ fell _ , thank you! The floor is slippery!”

“Funny that.” Harry laughed quietly. 

“I have a bruise to prove it. Not that I'd give you the pleasure of seeing my—”

“Pleasure? I don't know what you were thinking about in there, Malfoy, but I obviously don't meet your expectations in real life,” he interrupted him again. 

“Fuck off, Potter,” Draco spat, leaning down to pull open the bottom drawer. He furrowed his eyebrows when he looked inside. “These are all for women.”

“Shouldn't be a problem for you then.”

“I said, fuck  _ off. _ ” Draco sighed and picked up one of the most decent things he could find. A skimpy piece of underwear which was obviously made to exaggerate the butt and a pair of very short shorts. “Are there any shirts anywhere?”

When Potter didn't reply, he turned to glare back at him. 

“Oh, you were talking to me? Sorry, I thought you told me to fuck off.” He shrugged and smirked. “I haven't seen any, but I didn't look through your drawer.”

Draco nodded, rolling over the bed and pulling the drawer open with his foot. He took a peek inside and scowled.

Inside was a large and baggy jumper, knitted by hand. Heat practically radiated from it, and Draco would have immediately gone for it if it were not  _ red and yellow. _

“What on  _ earth  _ is this atrocity?” he scoffed, picking it up and dropping it down on the bed. “They could have chosen colours that were much more pleasing to the eye.” 

“I think they’re rather attractive.” Potter shrugged, kicking the fridge closed. Draco glared over at him before grabbing his wand from on top of the bedside table. He pointed it at the jumper and ran his thumb over the fabric.

“ _ Colovaria! _ ” he cast, dropping the wand when it had no effect on the clothing whatsoever. “What the-”

“Magic doesn’t work in here,” Potter cut him off, folding his arms. “Consequently, we either eat what’s in the fridge, or we starve.” 

“What’s in there again?” Draco asked with a sigh, reluctantly pulling the jumper on over his head. He sat, pulling the underwear and the shorts on underneath the towel before dropping it onto the floor. Standing up again, he walked over to the fridge and tried to ignore the pain in his butt.

“Everything is probably cursed or charmed,” Harry told him, as if Draco didn’t know that already. “Your butt still giving you problems?”

“Shut up, the bruise-”

“I wonder if it’s as dark as the one on your neck.”

Draco froze.

Ah.

That was unexpected.

He turned to look at him. Why would he say that? Could Potter remember? Was he admitting to being awake? Was he-

“Who gave that to you? Parkinson?”

Oh.

“No. It was not Pansy. I wouldn’t even think of doing anything remotely romantic or sexual with her, that’s disgusting.”

“Right, of course. I forgot.. Was it Zabini then?” Harry teased.

Draco didn’t think it was that funny.

“Of course, Potter, because between us, I’m obviously the poof.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Malfoy, have you forgotten that  _ I’m  _ the one with a girlfriend?” 

“You should know that that doesn't mean you're not gay. You did live in a closet most of your life, did you not?”

“Gee, I didn't know you were such an expert on my life. Then again...” Harry paused. “You were rather obsessed with me, weren't you?”

“Oh, shut it.” Draco glared at the man as Harry stepped closer and backed Draco against the wall. “As if you were never obsessed with me.”

“You could hardly compare those situations,” Harry told him, Draco noticing his voice get softer. He licked his lips slowly, realising that both of them were now staring at each other; just staring. Draco suddenly felt hot, flushed. He struggled to try and get his breathing under control. 

The proximity between him and Potter felt to Draco like it was getting closer and closer. He dropped his eyes to the ground and shrugged. “You couldn't keep away from me in sixth year.”

“You were a Death Eater, Malfoy. I had to find out what you were doing.”

“By almost killing me?” He met his eyes again, and Harry was reminded of that day. He really hadn't intended to hurt him so badly, and seeing the large scar that had ran across Draco’s torso just a few moments before he was revived, Harry remembered seeing the blood. Draco’s blood.

Harry wondered- what would he have done? If Snape had not shown up to save Malfoy then he either would have died if Harry left, or Harry would have helped him. Saved him. 

The thought could have led his mind to a labyrinth, yet his mind paused as words that were completely unprocessed spilled out of his mouth. “I think I made up for that. I could've left you in that fire.”

Malfoy snarled and shoved him away, walking over to the fridge. He opened it and leaned inside, immediately noticing that it wasn't even cold in there.

Harry tried not to look; he  _ tried.  _ But Draco wearing those underwear, and those shorts, he couldn't help but stare at his arse. He gulped and shook his head, he couldn't think of that. But it was so…

He reached forward and groped it, the cheek without the bruise on it. He swiftly moved to stand behind him. As he watched Draco gasp and jump up, he stumbled back, rubbing his head as if it hurt. 

“What was... What...” Malfoy looked back into the fridge and saw that one of the flasks had been emptied. “You blasted  _ idiot! _ ” he shouted, clenching his fists. All Potter could think about was how attractive Malfoy looked when he was angry.

“I was thirsty,” Harry mumbled, stepping forward again and grabbing Draco’s wrist. “You were in the bathroom, I couldn't drink from the... The sink... Fuck, you’re hot..” 

Draco blushed and tried to pull his wrist back, leaning back as far as he could. 

“No, you're- you're delusional. And you drank.. Either a love potion or a lust- probably a lust potion.. For fuck’s sake, Potter, why couldn't you– Oh!” He shivered as he felt a hand on his thigh, grasping it and pulling his leg up in a way that was far too familiar for Draco.

“You're honestly a lot hotter when you  _ don't  _ talk, Malfoy.” Harry pulled Draco over to the bed and pushed him down, Malfoy grunting and kicking his legs about until he got Potter right in the gut.

Harry groaned and sat back, panting and holding his stomach. “Mal- Draco,” he whined, Draco’s eyes widening. “It hurts.”

“I'm... I didn't need to kick so hard, you just—”

“No, Malfoy, that doesn't hurt, it's my  _ dick. _ ” He frowned. 

“You've gone all loopy, arsehole.” Draco sat up and crawled away from him, off of the bed.

He didn't know what to do. With these newly found feelings that he had, and the fact that they were in a convenient place, Draco could take advantage of the situation (and Potter). 

But he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. 

“I can't help you in the way you want me to, Potter.”

“You can, you can, Draco, just lie down.. Just lie down and–”

“Go and have a shower,” Draco interrupted him, gulping and looking away. “Go and have a shower and calm down. Stupid git.” 

“I'm not a git, Malfoy,” Potter slurred, standing up and pushing Draco against the wall. “You're the git. Still think you're better than everyone else, don't you?” he whispered, biting Malfoy’s ear. 

Draco bit his lip as his arms got pinned above his head, and he turned his head away. 

The thing he felt guilty about was not wanting to stop. 

He took a deep breath and turned to look back at him again, glaring into his eyes. “Think what you want of me, you always have,” he whispered, licking his lips. “You're just wrong.”

He shoved Harry off of him again. 

“You have a girlfriend, remember? You don't need to ruin that.” Malfoy glared down at him and made his way back over to the fridge. 

It was the potion. It was the potion that was making Potter like this; it wasn't actually him. Draco didn't know how to feel about that. His whole mind was muddled and yet the only thing he really knew that he wanted to do was ride Potter’s dick.

He didn't know how to feel about that either. 

He covered his face with his hands and sighed, ready to just about  _ Bombarda  _ his own head off when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

“Listen, Malfoy...” His voice was much calmer and softer now. “We could just... Do it quickly... And then we’ll never mention it again.”

“I'm not just some cheap prostitute, Potter,” Draco replied quietly, eyes remaining fixed on the floor. “We can't. I'm not gay. You aren't either.”

“There's more than just gay and straight, you know.” Harry's voice sent Draco’s breath wavering. “Nobody will know. Unless you want them to, and- and we could carry on if you want. It's a bit sexy, isn't it?”

Draco took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. “You really think that I'm that much of a- of a dirty—”

“Whore? If you want me to call you that, I will, I'll do anything you want.” His hands travelled from his hips down to his thighs as he began to kiss down Malfoy’s neck. “I just... want... to fuck you.” 

There it was. Potter didn't feel anything else but lust and hatred for Malfoy and the lust was only caused by the magic. What damage could it cause to himself? He didn't know what he wanted with Potter but he figured that fucking would be good enough. 

He wondered what Potter would have done if he was the one to have taken the potion. 

His thoughts were again interrupted as he came to a conclusion. 

“No. Go and lock yourself in the bathroom until these effects wear off,” Draco told him, turning his head to the side as Harry attempted to kiss him. “Do as I say. It's for your own good.”

Harry whined as he got off of him, and Draco took a deep breath. He watched the brunet walk to the bathroom, and released his breath once he heard it click shut. 

Two hours had gone by. Draco found his stomach aching with hunger. He knew that after what had happened with Harry, it would be more than stupid to try and eat  _ anything  _ in that fridge. 

But he was seriously considering it, until he heard the doorknob of the bathroom.

Harry walked out, and Draco suddenly knew the exact meaning of the metaphor  _ walked with a tail between his legs _ .

“Potter.” He sat up. 

“Malfoy. I- I really- Fuck. I'm so sorry,” Potter told him, embarrassed. “I don't know what I was thinking. I was just... Thirsty.”

“It's fine.” Draco shrugged. “It was just... Unexpected. Let's just forget it? We need to seriously talk about what our plan is here.”

Harry nodded. “There must be something that will break this... Spell. Whatever it is. We're going to starve otherwise.”

Draco hummed in agreement. “There are quite a few ham sandwiches in there. I can try half of one. See if they're safe.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “That's too dangerous.”

“I’m not going to listen to you. I'm hungry. The worst thing that can happen is that I become aroused, and unlike some people here, I am able to control myself.” 

Harry took a moment, before he sighed. “Fine. But don't think I won't keep you in the bathroom.”

“That is all I will want if things go wrong.” Draco glared at him, and walked over to the fridge.

He bent down and pulled out the plate, picking off one of the slices.

He took a bite, and awaited the impact after he swallowed. Nothing came.

“I think they're okay.” He said warily. 

“It could have an after effect. The vial took quite a while,” Harry pointed out, and Draco sighed. 

“You're right. They taste pretty good though.” 

“Abnormally good?”

“Eh.. Just like normal ham sandwiches.” 

Harry nodded. “I'll wait till I have one, then. Just in case.” His eyes flickered up. “It'll be worse if we're both drugged up.”

Draco’s chewing slowed down as his gaze met Harry’s. “Immensely.”

  
  


Thankfully, after an hour of Draco looking through more of the books on the shelves, there seemed to be no sort of effect from the suspicious sandwich. 

“I might as well have one then. Before I starve to death.” 

Draco watched as the other boy took the sandwich. He still wasn't completely convinced on the sincerity of the it. 

“We need to think about how to get out. We need to really think about it.” Potter sat down. 

“I have been. Have you not?” Draco sneered. 

“Obviously I have. But we need to actually put our heads together and discuss the possibilities, yeah?” he said, and waited for Draco to nod. The blond sat beside him on the bed.

“Let's start with the fact that we're obviously not meant to be here for long.” 

Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. He said, “How do you know that?”

“The lack of food, washing stuff, toothpaste. People aren't meant to be here for a long while.”

“Couldn't it be like... A trap?” 

“The only people who would make things like this are Death Eaters.” Draco looked down, his jaw clenching. “They didn't do this. Muggles—”

“It can't be Muggles because of the barriers against magic.” Harry nodded. “Though it is odd that they used a Muggle based cabin..”

“Could it have been done by a mu- Muggleborn?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry just in time to catch the small smile that flashed over his features. 

“Yeah. Or somebody who's very involved or interested with the Muggle community.” Harry went quiet, before continuing. “But that's not the point, right?”

Draco blinked. “What?”

“The point is that we're not supposed to be in here for long. So... There's got to be a way out.”

Draco's eyes widened and he rose to his knees on the bed, nodding. “So- So, we just need to figure out what to do in order to get out. There has to be something to trigger a charm, or something like that!”

“That's... Worrying.”

Draco’s demeanour tilted, and he frowned. “What do you mean?”

Harry hesitated, sighed. “When you wander into a place that you can't get out of and everything in there is to do with sex... It could be that... that's the only way out.”

Draco’s eyes shut and his hands found their way over his own face. “That is most definitely a last resort.” 

Harry nodded in ambivalent agreement. 

“I don't see what else the answer could be though. I'm sure—”

“We could- It could be to just... to just use everything in here,” Draco suggested desperately.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “that could work. We could try.”

“So, we can start by taking out one of everything and putting them on the bed to see how many there are and how long it would take.” 

“Malfoy?”

“Yes?”

“Nothing is going up my arse.” 

Draco glared at him. “Nothing will be going up  _ mine _ !”

“Well, they're going to have to go up one of us, and I said it first.” 

“Fuck you, Potter. We’ll just see when we get them. Start to look through the drawers.” 

They both got to looking, and with half an hour gone and immense blushing, there were about ten sex toys laid out over the bed. Things Draco had never seen before, fascinating, phallic objects. 

“What's that one?” Draco asked, and Harry shrugged. 

“Gotta say I have no clue, sorry. But it looks like it goes–”

“Yes, I know.”

Harry picked up an item and read it closely, a smile on his face growing as he tried not to laugh. 

“Body chocolate, oh wow.” 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “I hope you like that bathroom, Potter. If I’m.. If I’m going to be using all this, you are not being in the room.” 

Harry looked up at him, and then away once more. “Hey. Hear me out now, Malfoy…”

Draco’s eyes shot up at him, and he stepped back. “Whatever you are about to say, I can already tell that it's not going to be a bright idea.”

“Things have already happened in here. Things that we'd both like to take back, I reckon.” He looked up once again, hesitantly. “What's one more thing?”

Draco gulped. He stayed quiet.

“I’m not dating her, you know,” Harry spoke. “Not for a while. We just say that we still are so people leave us alone.” 

Draco’s throat was dry. He spoke, voice hoarse, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I'm just saying. You don't know how any of this stuff works. You might hurt yourself.” 

“Just  _ what  _ are you suggesting?” he spat back, anger and frustration beginning to rise from his chest. “I  _ won't _ have you playing with my emotions. I won't have you playing  _ me.” _

“I’m not, Malfoy, I–”

“Was this just all a joke, or something?” 

“What?”

“A practical joke. You and your friends. Nobody likes Malfoy anymore! Nobody will stand up for him! Let's see if we can ruin his reputation even more and get him to spread for Harry Potter!” He took a break, gasped for breath. “His family would surely disown him then!”

Harry let him speak. He didn't know where this had all come from. He looked at Draco as if he were mad, until his expression slowly turned to pity.

“I didn't plan this, Draco,” he promised. “You have my word.”

Draco caught his breath, chest pounding. He had overreacted again. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco sat down. “I’m delirious. Didn't have a good night’s sleep, obviously.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” 

They remained in silence for a while, Draco cursing himself out in his mind.

He hated to think like this. He hated to think that he was actually considering what Potter was offering. Not because it actually made sense, that there was a slim chance that Draco would get hurt if somebody was there spotting him. He was considering it because he knew he was attracted to the idea of Potter watching him like that. He knew it would turn him on and bring him to the orgasm so much faster, and even the idea of it was making him somewhat excited now. 

“Potter,” he said, breaking the silence. 

Harry’s eyes found his. “Yes?”

“Perhaps you were right.” 

“.. About what exactly?”

Draco took a breath. “Perhaps it would be smarter for you to be in the room.” 

Harry took a moment, nodded, and Draco caught him lick his lips. 

“I could do it at the same time.” He commented, picking up a toy closely resembling a vagina attached to a stick. 

Draco stared at it, and shrugged. “If you think you'll be able to manage while I’m right there.”

Harry laughed a little, shaking his head and sitting down on the small chair next to the fridge. “I think I’ll be just fine.”

Draco ignored it as much as he could. Instead, he focused again on the toys on the bed. “Which do I use first?”

Harry pondered over the options. “I think you should work your way up through the sizes. Start with the littlest one.”

“Why?”

“Bigger ones will hurt more.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “What? I thought you were here so I  _ don't  _ get hurt!” 

“It's going to hurt a little.. But not if you do it right.”

Draco, his face now riddled with fear, picked up the smallest item. A small, egg shaped toy with a hooped string at the bottom, presumably so it could easily be pulled out. With it was a larger remote control, with several options on it. 

He looked over at Harry before turning his back to him, and pushed down his shorts. He stepped out of them and bent down to pick them up, before placing them on one of the shelves of the bookcases. 

He waited one moment before removing his underwear, and doing the same with them as he had done with his shorts.

He knelt up on the bed, his back still facing Harry, and went to try and push the toy inside himself. 

“Wait!” Harry exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Draco asked, glaring back at him over his shoulder.

“It's not- It's not just going to slide in!” Harry shook his head. “You need to prepare yourself, and you need lube.”

“How do you  _ know  _ that?” 

Harry shrugged sheepishly. “Like I said… Dean and Seamus.”

Draco nodded and looked around for a moment on the bed, until he found a long tube filled with clear liquid. He picked it up and sat back on his legs. 

“How am I meant to prepare myself?”

Harry raised one eyebrow, and shifted in the seat. “Your fingers. Stretch yourself with your fingers. Use one at first, then move up to three. Three should be enough.”

Draco gulped before popping the lid of the lube open and smothering it over his fingers, as he'd done many times before with his own cock. 

Slowly, he pressed the tip of his finger to the opening in his backside, and pushed it inside of himself. At first, he shifted, uncomfortable at the foreign feeling, but he got more used to it as he pressed it in down to the knuckle. He wasted no time inserting another, though realised that he perhaps should have used a more gentle approach. On the second one, he could definitely feel a stretch. He hissed quietly, and started to breathe more heavily, audibly through his mouth. His second finger moved down along with his first, and his heartbeat quickened. 

“Draco,” he heard Harry say his name, and looked back over at him. The man was sat now half naked, shamelessly rubbing his crotch through his underwear. Draco felt his face heat up at the sight, and he couldn't take his eyes off it. “Chuck me that lube?”

Draco took a deep breath, picked up the container with his free hand and weakly threw it over to the man. It landed on the floor, and Draco smirked as he saw Harry sigh in disappointment and lean down to pick it up. 

Draco turned away then. He didn't want to be caught staring at the man for too long, and truth be told, his neck was beginning to hurt. He waited no longer, and began to move his fingers slowly. He reached forward to steady himself with his free hand, and whimpered as he felt an oddly pleasing sensation. He began to quicken the pace, his two fingers fucking into him, curling at just the right time. He felt his cock begin to harden at the feeling, and he knew right there why so many people did this. His head tipped backwards and his mouth quivered, while his broken moans dribbled from his lips.

“It's- What is  _ that? _ ” Draco gasped, not bothering to look at Harry when he spoke this time.

“Uh- Uh, it's a.. Your prostate.” Harry told him. “Feel-good spot.” 

“You can fucking say that again..” Draco pressed his fingers against it again, and he felt his heart drum against his chest. “When's the right time to… To put three in?”

“Now’s as good a time as any,” Harry told him. Draco gulped and nodded.

He regretfully withdrew his two fingers before pouring some lube on his third and taking a couple deep breaths. Hesitating, he pushed all three into himself at once, and he then truly felt the pain of the stretch. 

“Oh, fuck, ow!” Draco exclaimed, but did not chicken out. He gripped onto the sheets, his knuckles turning an even lighter shade of white. “What the.. Fuck? That fucking hurts!”

“It’s okay. It'll get better, uh. Most likely. Just try to find the nice spot again.” 

Draco groaned, wanting the pain to immediately leave and be replaced with the wonderful pleasure he had just experienced for the first time. He curled his fingers in the same way he had before, struggled for a second before he knew he'd found it. 

“Things such as this place should be illegal,” Draco said, “You could get.. so much information..”

Harry ignored him and spoke again, though his speech was now intertwined with his heavy breathing. “Remember you're doing this part for a reason. You need to stretch it. Stretch your fingers out..”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, his head dropping. “I don't know if that'll work.”

“Stop being a drama queen. Dean does it all the time.”

“I am  _ not _ being a drama queen, Potter! If you think this is so easy then why don't you have a try?!” Draco exclaimed, turning back and glaring at him. 

He didn't even hear what Potter said in return. Draco felt his ears begin to ring as a hot flush ran up his neck and face. His gaze was focused only on Harry’s crotch, erect and halfway snug inside the same toy he had picked up earlier. Draco tried not to think about how hard Harry had gotten watching _him._ He must've been thinking about something else. Somebody else. Though.. 

Draco’s eyes flickered up to meet Potter’s. His hair was a mess, though that was nothing different from always. His glasses were askew, and it didn't look as if he was going to bother to push them up again any time soon. His eyes were dark, cheeks red and sweaty. He was watching Draco closely.

“Can't I just get the big ones out of the way?” Draco asked, still completely unaware of what Harry had replied to him. “I want the big one.”

“I’m not sure if that's a completely good idea—”

“If something goes wrong then I’ll stop. Hopefully I’ll die, so that I won't have to be in here anymore.”

He heard Harry laugh. “You're not having that bad of a time now, are you?”

Draco withdrew his fingers from his behind after delivering Harry another death stare. He leaned over, grabbing one of the phallic objects and examining it closely. It was a bright blue, fake veins protruding from the sides. A larger head, long slit.

He traced his fingers along the curved shaft, having them come to a stop at the head. He circled it, before sighing and placing it back down. He turned to Harry, intending to ask him for the bottle back. 

Without needing to say a thing, Harry threw over the bottle of lube, hitting Draco smack in the forehead. 

“You  _ twat. _ ” Draco gasped, holding his head with his clean hand. “That  _ hurt _ ! That hurt a lot!” 

“There we go, being a drama queen again. It was just a little bottle.” 

“Full of thick liquid! Potter, I bruise  _ very  _ easily!” 

“Stop whining, Draco, you're turning me off.” 

That shut him up, Draco snapped his mouth shut and curled his fingers around the bottle. 

He let the liquid ooze onto the fake cock, his eyes watching the lube trickle down to the bottom from the tip. Once he was satisfied with how much was covering it, he wrapped his fist around it in order to smear it all over and gain more coverage. He was very paranoid, and didn’t want a single moment of this scenario to hurt him. 

As well as being paranoid, he was, in very little words, excited beyond his belief. Draco had never ached so painfully for something before, never experienced this kind of pleasure and wanted to have it to himself again and again, something bigger and better every time. To think he had thought it unbelievable that people would enjoy having things inside of their asses. He had only had his fingers so far and he could have cum with just those in only a matter of very slow, drawn out seconds. He couldn’t even imagine how this toy was going to feel inside of him. But really, he didn’t have to. 

He lifted himself up into his knees again and placed the dildo onto the bed behind him, keeping a firm grip on the base of the object. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see Potter right now, that could and would only make him far more nervous, he very slowly lowered himself down until he could feel something pressed against his entrance.

He paused, took a deep breath, and let it poke through. His knuckles went pale again as he gripped the sheets with one hand, until the entire head was inside of him. 

Definitely bigger than his fingers, he concluded, and thought that maybe Harry had been right when he suggested that Draco start with the smaller items and then work his way up to the largest. 

He tried to steady his breathing. It hurt, the stretch, but not agonisingly so. He was still able to compose himself. 

He couldn’t imagine the noises he was making at the moment, some sort of strangled and gargled mess as he struggled to deal and wait out the pain, hoping that it would somehow get better for him. 

“You’re doing great,” he heard from across the room. Draco’s breath shook. He was so vulnerable right now, an easy target for anything, and it shot through his head again that this had maybe all been some sort of ploy by Harry and his friends, to get Draco like this only to embarrass him and maybe even capture, or  _ kill _ -

He looked over at Harry and decided that he was absolutely delusional. His classmate looked just as disheveled and out of it as Draco assumed he did himself. Harry’s cock was out now, and he was watching Draco with dark, glazed eyes. His hips twitched every so often as he rhythmically fucked the odd stick that he was holding in his hand. The other hand was up by his lips, and Draco could have blinked and missed how he bit it to probably keep in some embarrassing sounds that were threatening to spill.

“Does it hurt?” Harry spoke again. Draco tore his eyes away and nodded. “Do you want some help?”

“What? Help? I’m not–”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Harry promised him, and was getting out of his chair before Draco even agreed. He nodded anyway. 

He sat down in front of him, his robe hiding his erection from Draco’s eyes. He had left the fleshlight behind for some reason, but Draco wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t know what to say when in this particular situation. He was going to keep his mouth firmly shut.

“You’re going to need to sink all the way down onto it.”

He changed his mind.

“I’m going to need to  _ what _ , now, Potter?!” He exclaimed, expression as if he’d seen a hippogriff. “I don’t think you understand what I’m going through right now. You’ve never done this, you don’t  _ know  _ anything!”

“It’s the only way you’re going to get this over and done with, right? I doubt you’re going to end up cumming with just a little stub up your arse, but I guess that can all be up to preferences.” Draco glared at him, unable to argue. Harry continued, “It’s all lubricated now, it shouldn’t hurt that way. Only the stretch. Once it’s deeper, it’ll feel the way that it did with your fingers. But, better. I think. You’ll be able to touch your prostate again.”

Draco furrowed his brows, but nodded, taking in a shaky breath. He flinched when Harry scooted closer to him, and placed both of his hands onto Draco’s hips. 

“It’s better to do it quickly, right? Like ripping off a plaster.” 

“Yes.” Draco whispered, unable to look away from Harry’s face in such close proximity. 

“Okay. Three, two–” 

“Fuck!” Draco gasped. Potter had completely missed out the last number, taking Draco by complete and utter surprise, very rudely. He had pressed Draco’s hips down until he was sitting flushed against the dildo, until the blond could feel the fake balls against his skin completely.

It still hurt, he wouldn’t deny that, but the way that it felt all of the way inside of him felt better than he could even comprehend. 

His hands shot up and he gripped Harry’s shoulders in order to support himself. He manoeuvred his legs to get more comfortable, so his knees were now in front of him as supposed to beneath him. 

“Oh, fuck, Potter, I feel it, I feel it.” Draco panted, and Harry nodded with him. 

“I know, it’s okay. It’ll stop hurting soon.”

“It fucking better because I will slice off your fucking cock if it keeps hurting like this I swear to fucking God.”

“Try to distract yourself from the pain,” Harry offered. 

“How am I meant to do that?”

Harry looked down. Draco’s gaze followed. He quickly hid his dick, glaring up at him as his chest heaved. He was almost fully erect now, and Harry’s musky, unshowered aroma was almost suffocating him and definitely not helping him with becoming less aroused. 

He slowly stopped hiding his erection. His fingers wrapped around the shaft and he tried to forget that Harry was there at all. He wanted to tell him to go back to his chair, to continue with whatever he was doing back there and leave Draco to be embarrassed and turned on by himself. 

He couldn’t, though. He wanted him to stay, whether subconsciously or not. 

“Do you need more help?”

“I do not need help wanking, thank you.” 

“I mean, you can’t just sit on the dildo. You have to move for that to make you feel good too.” 

“I know,” he said. “I just.. Don’t know how to..” He trailed off. 

“That’s why I offered to help. I can move you.”

Draco looked confused, and Harry moved closer to him yet again.

“Hold on to me, okay?” Harry told him, and Draco lifted his hands to his shoulders again. “Now, I need you to move your hips with my hands, okay?” 

Harry used the hands on Draco’s hips again, and started to direct him and push him up. 

Draco let him, and used the strength in his legs to lift himself up. He was raised up enough so that only the head was inside of him again, and Draco could only wait for the impact of it sliding back inside of him again. 

It definitely went back, but so much slower than he had anticipated. 

“What-” He started, gripping onto Harry’s shoulders even tighter than beforehand. 

It felt strange, at first. The veins that it was decorated with were definitely a shock to Draco, and they felt  _ brilliant _ . 

Harry kept it going at a slow pace. 

“Oh, oh shit.” Draco murmured, dropping his head down so that his forehead was touching Harry’s chest. “Ah,  _ god,  _ it’s so slow,” he complained, “why, why are you doing it so slow?”

Harry didn’t answer, but moved his hands from the boy’s hips around to grip his ass. With two handfuls, he dug his nails into the flesh, continuing to drag it out. 

Draco felt the dildo hitting his prostate every time it got shoved inside of him, and it was making him sweat. His arms ended up around Potter’s neck, and he whimpered with every thrust.

“Please, please, Potter…” He gulped. “I need it faster. This isn’t enough.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded desperately. Harry let go, and smiled. “Go on, do it yourself.”

“Fuck you.” Draco spat at him, not letting his arms unwind from his neck. He began to lift himself without any support now, and god, he could feel it in his knees and thighs. His legs were going to be aching for quite a while after this. 

He took short breaths as he impaled himself onto the cock over and over, much faster than when Harry was trying to help him. Draco could have laughed at him, he was doing just fine on his own! Who needs him?

Then he felt a pressure against his lips. 

Draco whimpered, that being the last thing he expected from Harry in this situation. Harry’s lips were soft as hell, and he moved them with such experience and passion that it would just be rude and absolutely mad if Draco didn’t reciprocate. 

He continued to bounce himself on the dildo as his mouth got ravaged by the other man, and they developed a good rhythm with one another. 

Draco happily accepted his tongue into his mouth when it tried to get inside, and not a single lingering thought of doubt could’ve gotten him to stop at this point. He was painfully hard, and he didn’t want to seem like such a horny teenager by cumming without touching his cock, but it was looking like that was what was going to happen pretty soon.

“Draco.” Harry’s hands found Draco’s ass, and Draco was more than happy to be manhandled like that, in fact he even pressed into his hands, arching back into them. “Get off.”

“Huh?” Draco blinked at him as he pulled away from Harry’s lips. “What do you mean?”

Harry squeezed the blond’s ass. His bold actions were a complete oxymoron to his nervous and stuttering speech. “Um. I want to..” He cleared his throat. “If you want. I’d like to, uh..”

Draco’s eyes widened as he realised what Potter was proposing to him. He was about to lose his virginity. He was  _ really  _ about to lose his virginity. To Harry fucking Potter. This would be a story for the ages, if anybody would even believe him. 

“Yes.” Draco nodded, his voice breathless and quiet. He made no move to get off of the dildo though, not really knowing how he’d go about it. He couldn’t really feel his legs at this point, he felt like he’d done the equivalent of a hundred squats in one sitting. He hoped his bum looked fantastic after this. 

Harry waited for a second before realising that Draco probably needed some help getting himself off of it. God knows he was far too stubborn to actually ask for any. 

He sat up and pulled Draco off, trying to do it in the least painful way possible. The boy hissed and clung to Harry as he did it, and collapsed onto the bed as soon as he was off. 

“God..” Harry whispered, and Draco could feel his eyes all over his body. He was splayed out on the bed like a common whore, nothing covering his lower body. He was still wearing the hideous orange and red jumper, but something told Draco that Harry didn’t mind that at  _ all.  _

Harry threw one leg over Draco’s body and held himself up above him, leaning down and kissing him again. Draco accepted it without hesitation, his hands raising and knotting his fingers in the man’s curly hair. Their lips ravaged each other, and Draco didn’t want to ever stop this. He would happily die like this. 

Harry pulled away though, and Draco was quick to whine about it. He tried to follow Harry’s mouth as it separated from him, but Harry shushed him and kissed his cheek. The man then proceeded to kiss over his jaw and down to his neck, licking and sucking on the pale skin there. 

God, Draco hoped to God that Harry left a lot more marks. They were hot as hell, and Draco couldn’t think of anything better at that moment other than looking like he’d been mauled by a bear at his throat. 

“Nn, fuck, yes..” He gasped, throwing one leg over Harry’s waist, desperately bucking up. “Harry, please..”

Potter didn’t reply to him. He continued to ravage the skin, and Draco couldn’t complain if he wanted to. He tossed his head back in glee, feeling his lip become indented by biting it far too hard. With each moan and gasp that tumbled out of his mouth, it seemed to urge Harry on even more. He must have covered every inch of his neck by now. 

Cold hands slid up underneath the jumper that Draco was still wearing. He shivered under the temperature, yet arched into the touch. Harry’s hands moved further up his torso, pushing up the jumper that Draco still had on, with ugly colours and uncomfortable lining. Why had he even put that on in the first place. Better yet, why was it still on him at all?

Draco physically couldn’t keep his eyes from rolling back after Harry’s fingers came in contact with his nipples. He released a shuddering gasp, choking out moans. The jumper was pushed up to his neck, exposing his entire torso, not a single piece of fabric covering any area under his collarbones. He was glad that it was at least moderately warm in the cabin. As Harry’s eyes were focused on his body, Draco caught flickers of guilt and upset flash over his face. His scars, from both the incident with Potter and a mix of other things. Draco hoped that Harry didn’t think that it was all from him.

“Potter,” he whispered, desperate for touch. 

“Harry,” Harry corrected him. Draco closed his eyes.

“Harry, please.”

Harry looked up from the bare torso underneath him, their eyes finally meeting again. His glasses were fogged up for the most part, matching his messy hair and reddened cheeks, parted, swollen lips that allowed broken breaths to tumble out of. Draco had never seen such a sweeping image, never felt what he was currently experiencing - a tight knot in his chest and the inability not to smile. It was disgusting, it was completely unpleasant and unprompted. He could have cursed Potter out for making this happen to his body. 

Harry had probably never seen Draco properly smile, Draco reminded himself. The expression on the man’s face could have given that away. 

He looked transfixed, absolutely hypnotised in Draco’s features. His bronzed eyes studied every crease and dip of the pale skin, the flaws being accepted, not judged, as Draco could hardly say he avoided the harsh acne of his teenage years. 

“You’re overwhelming,” Harry told him. He lifted a hand from Draco’s chest to his face, cupping his face. Their skin contrasted with each other. Harry’s dark complexion and lighter scars on his fingers stood out against Draco’s sheet-like skin, bumpy and pink underneath his hand. “Everything about you.”

“Always the romantic, Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Harry.” He nodded. 

Somewhere inside him was the harrowing doubt that poked at his insides with little needles threatening to make him burst. He was still halfway convinced that this was some kind of ruse, but he didn’t want to believe it now. He wanted to believe that Harry wanted him, even if it was just for this night. 

He kept his eyes locked with the other’s, his expression changing to that of uncertainty and doubt. Harry knew, somehow, by either seeing it in his face or sensing it in the sudden change of the atmosphere, no longer hot and heavy but slowed down and careful. A pregnant silence took over when Harry began to slowly stroke his cheek with his thumb, and Draco trusted him. 

He turned his head to the side a little, opening his mouth slightly and sticking his tongue out an inch. He tasted Harry first, refusing to meet his eyes while he did this. His eyelids fluttered shut and he felt the thumb slide further up his tongue, steady and light. His lips closed around it, chapped but soft nonetheless. 

Draco began to suck on it, like a child might do to his own thumb. Draco felt like anything but a child. For one of the first times, he felt so, so grown, and it was fucking amazing. 

Twisting his tongue around the nail, he suckled on it constantly, wanting to open his eyes to see Harry’s reactions but far too nervous. 

“You’re going to be the end of me.” Harry pulled his thumb out, smooths it over Draco’s puffed lips. 

“They might put me in history books for that,” Draco murmured, finally returning his gaze again. He looked hungry, filled with want and passion. 

“They will.” Harry tugged on the jumper and Draco leaned up so that he could easily get it off of him. 

He threw it somewhere, Draco swore he heard something get knocked over, but he couldn’t really give less of a fuck. Not when Harry Potter was leaning over him like this. Not when he had Harry Potter at a second away from giving him what they’d both surely been longing for for longer than they’d both been aware of.

“Are there condoms in here?” Harry asked.

“There must be,” Draco replied, “drawer?”

He watched the man above him stretch over towards the side of the bed, seemingly too lazy to just get up and walk or crawl over to it. Draco understood that, he didn’t want to walk for a month if he could help it.

Harry grabbed something from the drawer and Draco silently pleaded for it to be the condoms, otherwise he wasn’t quite sure that anything could end up happening. It wasn’t like Draco could get pregnant, and they were both probably clean, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t want to risk getting ill.

“Here.” Harry said, and ripped open a packet. Draco had never actually seen a condom in real life before, and he was glad as hell that he wasn’t the one who was having to do all of the work. He wouldn’t have a clue as to what to do.

“Hurry up.”

“Don’t whine.” Harry smiled at him, eyes looking up from underneath his glasses, now significantly less steamed up. 

“Have you met me?” Draco remarked, returning the soft smile after a couple of seconds. 

Draco couldn’t see what Harry was doing down there, and his robe was still covering most of his lower half, which Draco found unfair and quite insulting, really. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes weren’t on Draco anymore, instead focused down on himself, not visible to Draco behind his thighs.

“It’s on,” Harry said after a long moment. “Are you ready?”

He gulped. He hadn’t expected this to actually happen, perhaps he supposed that something would come along and ruin this moment for him, just as every other good thing in his life had ended up somehow going sideways. He took a second to try and ground himself, remind himself that this whole thing was actually happening and that he wasn’t dreaming it, or making it up. He really was about to have sex with Harry Potter. 

So the question still hung in the air around them, waiting to be settled. He had to ask himself first, _ was he?  _

Draco thought about every time he had ever wanked, every time he had thought of the taboo act of sex with a man to bring himself to his orgasm. He was going to have that now, going to get to experience what it would be like with a man. 

Not just any man, he reminded himself. Sex with a man he was sworn to hate for his entire life, who sent his family into peril and who he had despised and declared him as his enemy since the very day that they had met each other.

This was more than just a quick jerk off while thinking of him. This was so much more than one of them accidentally rubbing off on the other during their sleep. This was real, and Draco didn’t think he could ever be more ready for anything.

He nodded, unable to form any speech at that moment, heart in his throat to stop him from choking out even a syllable. He suspected that nothing would be able to stop pointless noises and gasps from tumbling out of his lips soon. 

“You’re sure, Draco?” Harry asked. He was always too damn careful.

He nodded again, maintaining eye contact firmly. 

“Say it.”

Draco shook his head.

“Please, Draco.”

Draco could honestly not be able to tell whether he was able to talk or not. He felt as if he spoke out of turn, said the wrong thing, this whole world would come crashing down and reveal itself as some sort of twisted sex-dream. 

“One word, Draco. Please.”

“Yes,” he whispered, giving in.

“Again.” Harry’s hands slid down Draco’s thighs.

“Yes,” he repeated.

“Again.” Hands pushed his legs apart, lifting his lower back.

“ _ Yes _ .”

He stared up at Harry’s face, not wanting to say anything else from fear of throwing up, but simultaneously wanting to tell him to hurry the fuck up before he smacked him halfway to Mars. 

He was taken by surprise, literally. His eyes widened as much as they possibly could when he felt the tip of Harry press against him. The condom and the lube were cold, especially combined, however Draco was sure that he could feel the warmth of the man’s erection through it anyway.

“Yes, Harry..” He more gasped than spoke. His body arched, and the heat in his abdomen only grew far more intense.

Harry pushed in further. Draco was still utterly scared, unsure of how he was going to keep acting, what else he was going to do and say. He was terrified, but that made the situation so much more alive.

He finally bottomed out, and Draco felt the hot breath against his skin as he leaned over him, the sweat from his forehead dripping down onto him. Neither of them spoke for the minute, but you could not call the room silent. Both were breathing heavily, Draco’s whimpers were drowning out anything else, other than Harry’s little whispers of  _ ‘fuck, fuck, fuck.’ _

He wondered briefly if this was Harry’s first time as well. If Harry was feeling as nervous as he was, if this meant as much to him as it did to Draco. 

“Draco,” he mumbled. “Can I please-”

“Please move.” Draco finished his sentence for him, nodding ecstatically. “Yes. Yes, yes,  _ please _ , Harry.”

He promptly followed his orders. His hips began to thrust slowly, his cock pumping in and out of Draco’s ass at an achingly unrushed pace. Draco supposed that he was trying to make it better, more bearable for Draco’s sake. In all honesty, he was making it quite worse. 

“Harry,” Draco whined. “The fucking dildo was doing better than you. Please, don’t fucking do th-”

He choked on his words. Harry was seemingly prepared to prove the man wrong. His thrusts sped up at an alarming rate, pounding into Draco’s ass now, the sound of slick and sweaty skin slapping against one another was another noise to add to the ever-growing list. Harry raised his hand, the other remaining a strong grip on the blond’s hip, and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock while leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Harry’s mouth was still soft and plump, though the actions he used it for were rough. His tongue swiped across Draco’s bottom lip, though did not make any other move to push it in further. Instead, he made to bite the lip he had previously lapped at. He caught it between his teeth, biting down on the flesh and dragging it out. Draco’s arms circled Harry’s neck, his fingers sliding through his short, brown hair. 

Draco moaned and moaned into Harry’s mouth, the mixture of his cock being stroked in the man’s hand and his prostate being so thoroughly abused, he was unsure of how he hadn’t become completely undone yet.

“Draco, holy fuck.” Harry said against his lips, exchanging hot breath between them. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

“Overwhelming?” Draco supplied, an eyebrow raising despite the position that he was in. A smirk plastered his face and he challenged Harry with his eyes. Harry was quick to snog it off of his cocky face.

The hand on Draco’s hip slid to the centre of his chest, while Draco’s fingers knotted through Harry’s hair and grasped onto it tightly. 

He rocked his hips into Draco and dragged his fingers down Draco’s torso, leaving long, red marks on his skin from where his fingernails had caught on it. The marks stood out against his skin just as the hickeys had, and the added little shoots of pain Draco experienced made him have to bite his own lip this time. Pressing his forehead against Harry’s, he nudged their noses together, the added closeness and intimacy truly making the moment. 

“Harry...” He whispered, pecking his lips gently. Harry’s grasp on Draco’s cock tightened, his fist twisting around the base and fingers dancing around the veins. 

“Tell me what you want.” Harry asked of him, still fucking into him at a more than average pace. 

“I want to finish.” He kissed him again, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist.

“I can’t do that for you, Draco.” 

“You can _ ..  _ Oh,  _ fuck _ , Harry, please..” He began to move his own hips along with his partner, and his nails dug into Harry’s shoulder.

“I- I don’t know what else you want me to do,” Harry told him, continuing what he was doing. He really didn’t know what else to do. Draco was saying  _ please _ but Harry really had no idea what else he was asking for. He was trying his best here.

“Keep motherfucking going you utter fucking uphill gardener or I swear on my mother, father, and every single Malfoy’s grave that  _ both  _ of your fucking heads will be on a silver-shitting platter ready to serve to the fucking centaurs, you silly fucking bint– Fuck!”

Draco came over his stomach and chest at the end of his little rant, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Draco bit Harry’s lip, copying how Harry had done the same to him earlier on.

Harry was still fucking into him, and Draco was finding it hard to form any understandable words. His mouth hung open and saliva dripped down his chin. His entire body rocked along with the bed, creaking and hitting the wall. His entire lower half of his face felt wet from kissing entirely too much, if that was at all possible.

The thrusts slowed significantly and Harry’s breathing slowed too. He felt Harry relax on top of him, laying down over his body, rather uncomfortably. 

“Harry.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair now, testing the waters. “You need to get out of me. Please.” 

Harry’s response was incomprehensible, muffled by the pillow. His glasses were still on, flush against the fabric, and Draco was afraid that they might break. 

“Harry..” 

“Don’t make me move..” He whined, turning his head to the side.

“I thought I was meant to be the one who whines, Potter.”

“Harry.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I think I get a free pass every once in awhile. It’s a force of habit.”

Harry grunted and sat up again, his arms shaking under his weight. He pulled his dick out, Draco still unable to see, and he pulled the condom off, throwing it away. He just assumed that the house would clean it up itself, and if not, they were hopefully going to be out of there soon anyway.

Harry stood up to do something, Draco get to didn’t see what. He shut his eyes, rolled over, and completely passed out flat. 

***

Draco awoke first. He was tucked in under the covers, something he really didn’t remember doing himself. He was clean too, the remnants from the night before having completely disappeared. He happened to be wearing underwear now as well, and he had a stressful moment where he was almost positive everything that had happened had been nothing but a dream. That he had thought all of it up in his twisted and sad imagination. 

He looked to the side of him, staring at the man in the bed beside him. 

Harry looked positively gorgeous, red and swollen lips and hair that could only be described as completely and thoroughly fucked.

He didn’t know which would be worse; if it had been a dream or if they had both actually had sex.

Draco slowly pushed himself to sit up, and was suddenly quite sure that it wasn’t a dream. 

He groaned and threw his legs over the side of the bed, pressing his hand to his backside and silently praying for it to stop hurting, or at least for there to be some kind of painkillers in this place somewhere.

He waddled his way to the bathroom, ignoring how his stomach was growling like crazy with hunger. He had to brush his teeth, and definitely wash his face. It all felt incredibly sticky and gross. 

He rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hands, and yawned while he opened the cupboard. 

He didn’t even care about the phallic objects he had to use to brush his teeth at this point, just desperate to start getting clean again, and to start working on a way to actually get the fuck out. 

He squirted the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to brush, his eyes still barely open. He rolled his head around, his neck cracking and making extremely satisfying noises. 

After two minutes, he spat out the toothpaste and ran the toothbrush under the running water, before splashing some of it into his face.

He rubbed it in, the cold water harshly waking him up. Standing back up straight, eyes now wide open, he actually saw himself in the mirror. If he thought that Harry looked fucked, he couldn’t think of a word to describe himself. 

His hair was all over the place, sticking up and down and all around like a mad scientist would in one of those muggle books that Draco had once come across. He still had four long, bright pink lines stretching from the top of his chest to his belly button, caused by Harry’s nails scraping him last night. His neck…

He may as well have not had a neck at all. It was almost one-hundred percent red, some of the hickeys already becoming more of a purple colour, looking more like bruises. The love-bites and bite marks stretched on every part of his neck, down to his collarbones, up to his jaw. He looked as if he had been thoroughly mauled by some sort of deadly creature, a vampire who perhaps got a little bit confused or messy. 

He hesitantly cupped his neck, turning around in the mirror to try and get a different view. He really hated how much he liked it, how fucking hot he thought it was. The fact that Harry had done this to him, had practically painted his throat, was one of the most arousing thoughts he’d had in quite a while. 

He blushed, remembering how it happened. He remembered Harry on top of him, leaning over him, dominating him. He reminisced about the feeling of his lips and teeth all over his neck, truly fucking him up through and through. 

They really were fucked up. 

After having a quick piss and washing his hands, Draco exited the bathroom. He should really probably shower, he felt quite dirty, if that was the right word, and he thought that maybe his legs and bum would feel a bit better after having a soak in some hot water. His legs had never hurt this much before, he was honestly quite upset that he wasn’t built like a bodybuilder on his lower half. 

But he didn’t really want to shower now. He liked feeling Harry on him, however weird or creepy that may be. 

He stretched his arms, trying to avoid thinking about the aching in his legs, and looked over at Harry as he slept. He really could sleep for a country, the lazy sod. 

Getting a little chilly, Draco picked up the hideous jumper that had been taken from him the previous night. It brought back his memories again, Draco didn’t think he would ever be able to forget that night with him. He wouldn’t want to. 

Staring at the jumper, he began to wonder. 

Fumbling around the room, as quiet as he could be, he eventually found his wand again. Curiosity taking the better of him, he tapped his wand on the jumper twice. 

“ _ Colovaria.” _

Suddenly, the disgusting colours of red and yellow disappeared, promptly being replaced with the much more pleasing colours of dark green and light grey. 

Draco’s mouth dropped. He ran to Harry’s side, pain forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

“Harry!” He shouted at him, shaking his shoulders. “Wake up, you imbecile!”

Harry stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open and taking an immediate focus on Draco’s neck. Draco pretended he didn’t notice a thing.

“Hm.. Draco? What do you want?” He rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

“It works again!” Draco exclaimed. “It bleeding works!”

Harry furrowed his brows. “What works?”

“Magic!” He shouted, rolling his eyes and pulling Harry out of the bed, sort of. He just pulled on his arm until he gave in and stepped out.

“Try and open the door,” he said. Harry stared at him.

“I did forget you were incapable of opening doors, Draco.”

“Shut up.” He smiled, nudged him forward. “It hurts to walk and it’s your fault. You have to do all of the practical things.”

Harry did as told, taking his wand and directing it at the door. He gulped, taking a second, nervous, before casting an “ _ alohomora.” _

It clicked. 

They both stared at the door wide-eyed, before rushing to put on their clothing. 

Draco pulled up his trousers after his shirt and tie were already on, and he took a moment to think about this place. The mystery may never be solved as to who set this place up and why, but it was the Forbidden Forest. Everything was a mystery inside there, after all. 

He appreciated the time they’d had in the cabin. To say that it brought them together would be a harsh understatement, after all. But nothing could’ve happened if it weren’t for them being trapped. He silently wondered whether or not they were going to mention it or not. Whether they were just going to pretend like the whole experience never happened. Perhaps that might be for the better.

Then Harry came up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist, kissed his cheek, and walked outside. Draco followed him quickly after making sure that he had everything with him, including a pink hue painted over his cheeks. 

“So.” Draco cleared his throat, looking around, nervous and freezing now they were out in the open. “Any idea of how we’re going to get back to Hogwarts?”

Harry looked back at him and smiled. “I figured it would be a good idea to try this.” He looked up at the sky and pointed his wand upward. “ _ Accio broomstick!”  _

An average looking broom came flying towards them both, and Harry more than happily jumped onto ride it without so much of a second thought. Draco was going to protest, going to tell him about how dangerous it would be and about how it would never end with the two of them  _ and  _ the broomstick still all completely in one piece.

He made the decision to change his mind about that issue when he began to hear growling all around them. He hurried onto the back of the broom, trying to avoid thinking about the last time they were in this position. This scenario was certainly colder, and less of a near-death experience, thankfully. 

“Maybe we should remember where this cabin is.” Draco suggested, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist for security. “Do you still have the map?”

Harry patted his pockets and checked his bag before shaking his head back. “I don’t, sorry. Why would you want to?”

Draco shrugged, flushed. “I don’t know. Just in case. Maybe we could—”

He looked back at the cabin while talking, just got him to find a completely empty space. There lay dirt there in a large patch instead of fresh grass, presumably where the cabin had been stationed beforehand. Draco continued to stare at the dirt as Harry began to finally reach taller heights. 

They spotted Hogwarts over the trees and Harry began flying towards the castle. 

Draco didn’t look back once.

  
  



End file.
